moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses
The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses is a direct-to-video animated film in the The Land Before Time series. It was released on January 11, 2005 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Plot In this installment, Littlefoot learns a lesson about telling lies, and all the Great Valley dinosaurs learn that importance and help comes in all shapes and sizes. At first, Littlefoot makes friends with some tiny longnecks (the Tinysauruses). He gives them a type of tree called a sweet treat tree. Because the other dinosaurs of the Great Valley were displeased with the goings on, Littlefoot blamed everything on the tinysauruses instead of telling the truth. Then Cera's father declares that these creatures should be banished. Also, he is in love with another woman. At first, Cera doesn't get along with her, but they end up friends later on. Though Cera is able to stay awake after the long play night, the rest of them, including Littlefoot, can't stay awake. Later Cera's dad finds the hole for the little longnecks. Littlefoot explains that he was the one who fed them the sweet treat tree. Unfortunately, even though he stops the adults from burying the little dinos alive, an untimely avalanche covers the hole. The little dinos run into two "sharp teeth," bringing general mayhem to the Great Valley. Everyone, including the little longnecks, drives the spike teeth into a little cave, and then they cover the last remaining hole. They then decide to rise above their differences, learn lessons about telling the truth, and live happily ever after. Voice cast *Aaron Spann .... Littlefoot (voice) *Jeff Bennett .... Petrie (voice) *Aria Curzon .... Ducky (voice) *Michael Clarke Duncan .... Big Daddy (voice) *Miriam Flynn .... Grandma (voice) *John Ingle .... Narrator/Cera's Dad (Topsy) (voice) *Tress MacNeille .... Mom/Petrie's Mom (voice) *Camryn Manheim .... Tria (voice) *Kenneth Mars .... Grandpa (voice) *Anndi McAfee .... Cera (voice) *Cree Summer .... Lizzie (voice) *Ashley Rose Orr .... Dusty (voice) *Rob Paulsen .... Spike (voice) *Nika Futterman .... Rocky (voice) Songs The songs are written by Michelle Bourman and Amanda McBroom. This is their latest and most criticized collaboration, resulting, in some fans' and parents' views, in bad songs and disrespectful messages to children. *Creepy Crawlies *Girls and Dads *If Only (similar to Family from The Big Freeze, but in the minds of Littlefoot and Grandpa Longneck) *Stoopid Stompers (same tune as Creepy Crawlies, but in the minds of the Tinysauruses) Criticism This installment is the most criticised of all the Land Before Time series. Most of the criticisms, however, come from parents. Many accused it of sending disrespectful messages to young children (e.g. disrespecting their fathers, bullying), while some found most of the characters are either out of character, little seen or little used. Some fans were generally disappointed that it didn't have the heart or charm of the series, and some found the story unbelievable. The usual criticisms of the series still remains (dumbing down, pointless songs, poor character design and animation, etc.) but despite these, the film still sold well. Chapters # Main Titles/Tree Sweets # Tria and Mr. Threehorn # Too Littlefoot # All Gone # "Creepy Crawlies" # Search & Destroy # Cera is Jealous # Littlefoot's Tiny Discovery # Feeding the Tinysauruses # Spying on Littlefoot # New Friends # "Girls & Dads" # So Tired # Small But Brave # Littlefoot's Confession # "If Only" # Mad at Littlefoot # Sharpteeth! # On the Same Team # Nibbling Day/End Credits Trivia *This was the first Land Before Time film to be released in January rather than December. *This was the only Land Before Time film in which Aaron Spann voiced Littlefoot (Nick Price will be voicing Littlefoot in The Great Day of the Flyers). *Michael Clarke Duncan, the voice of Big Daddy, was also the voice of Tug in Brother Bear. *It is paired with Shark Tale. *Additional clips from The Mysterious Island, The Secret of Saurus Rock, The Big Freeze, Journey to Big Water, and The Great Longneck Migration are used in the trailer. External links * Category:2005 films Category:Direct-to-video films 11 Category:Sequels Category:Dinosaur films Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Universal Studios Home Entertainment Category:Films without Humans Category:2005 direct-to-video films Category:2005 animated films Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music